


Grand Jeté

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Evan and Radek on So You Think You Can Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Jeté

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/gifts).



> For [scheherezhad](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/), for a winter gift, because [Reasons](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/500560.html).

"Are you sufficiently warmed up?"

Evan turns around to see Radek at the door, leaning against it casually. It's a strange look on him and it takes Evan a second to pull his leg down from the barre.

"Sure," Evan answers, bending over to stretch his back, touching his palms to the floor. "You?"

"I am always ready," Radek says, and Evan can't help rolling his eyes. He knows what it's like, the kind of fierce competition out there in ballet, but Radek can hardly think Evan's a threat to him. B boys almost never get into the top ten, and if he does, it would only be because of Radek's help.

"All right," Evan says. "Here's the choreography." He hands over the notes and turns on the music to run through his part of the contemporary routine. He's just finished two hours with Laura, he's definitely got it memorized now. It's just making everything connect – working the transitions, as Stacey says. 

"Good," Radek says after his jump, some weird French named thing he doesn't know. He scribbles down what it sounds like and Radek always understands, though when Evan gets the notes back with the proper French spelling he's always embarrassed. "Straighten your legs – you must not bend your knees when you do your grand jeté."

"I'm not that flexible," Evan complains. "If I want to get the height, I have to give at the knee."

"No," Radek says. "It looks sloppy. Besides, it's a jeté – you throw your leg into the air. It's not like you're trying to do a jumping split. Here, watch."

Radek pushes Evan toward the mirrors and goes to stand in Evan's spot. He takes a second, probably getting himself on beat with the music, and does three of the damn leaps in a row, looking like something out of a movie. "Jesus," Evan breathes, leaning back against the barre to catch his breath. "I have no idea how you do it."

"Years of practice," Radek says, grinning at him. "Let's see what we can do in a couple of hours."


End file.
